Read My Mind
by Chibijed
Summary: REUPLOAD!!!A series of vignettes on Heero and Duo's special moments....
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing does not belong to me (however hard I wish it was so). The charas I mentioned in this li'l fic of mine belong to Bandai, Sunrise, and Sotsu Agencies. I'm merely borrowing them for my nefarious purposes and I'll give them back slightly singed but still reasonably whole ^_~  
WARNINGS: Do you really need this? Oookay, this is a yaoi fic meaning boy kissing, groping, boy, etc.... First few parts are quite tame but last part is lemony throughout. You've been warned so no flames or I'll kick your ass to kingdom come!!!  
NOTES: There be spoilers here...so beware (Series, Endless Waltz). OOC in some ways but I like to think of it as softening Heero up a little...also AU (hmmm, maybe), sap (definitely!)  
PAIRING: 1x2  
NOTES AGAIN: This is a vignette of our fav G-boys life based on a song fic by Vonda Shepard  
(again, I do not own the song, just borrowing). I've divided it into several parts in order not to bore you to death. This was supposed to be a short one but well, my muse just sorta had PMS and wanted me to suffer for quite a while, trying to piece together this gibberish crap.  
  
** … ** Duo's thoughts  
//…// Heero's thoughts  
  
TITLE: Read My Mind  
  
  
We held hands and laughed  
Then we jumped in the water  
Off the jetty we'd fly  
As the sun gets hotter  
  
  
"C'mon Hee-chan, join me!" a shrill and obnoxiously loud voice rent the silence and reverberated throughout the little lagoon.  
  
Heero Yuy winced at the onslaught to what was once a peaceful afternoon but steadfastly refused to acknowledge the noisy braided baka. He continued typing on his laptop trying to finish his mission report as soon as possible. The brief respite from fighting Oz was a godsend for the pilots were exhausted, down to their last reserves.  
  
"Hey man, the water is sooooo cooool." the voice continued oblivious to the glare thrown his way.  
  
The Perfect Soldier was unmoved.  
  
Duo Maxwell, a.k.a. the "braided baka," sighed with irritation then hauled himself out of the water and climbed up the wooden pier.  
  
**What do I have to do to make him notice me? God, he's so dense!** Duo stood perfectly still for a moment and then an evil grin creased his face.  
  
He stealthily made his way to Heero sitting on a lounging chair steadily typing on his laptop perched on his lap. Duo began to unravel his soaking braid planning to shower the preoccupied Wing pilot with the water droplets clinging on his long tresses.   
  
As he prepared to splatter his partner with water ---  
  
"Hn, don't even think about it."   
  
A quiet voice warned without looking up from the screen.  
  
Duo pouted and put his nefarious scheme on hold.  
  
"You're no fun Hee-chan." he grumbled as he plopped down the wooden pier.  
  
"Don't call me that." was the emotionless reply.  
  
"Call you what?" Duo asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"That."  
  
"What that?"  
  
"Duo…."  
  
"I'm just asking you what is the that that you're talking about." Duo continued dodgely enjoying the word play.  
  
With a final tap on the laptop, Heero closed the case with a snapped and faced the irritating boy. He stared at Duo for a full minute taking in the disheveled hair, the sparkling violet eyes and the skimpy shorts that was his only covering. Little rivulets of water ran down the boy's chest before dipping into his navel and disappearing into the waistline of his shorts.   
  
"What do you want Duo?" he asked impatiently.  
  
**You** Duo wanted to reply but instead he gave another grin and reached out to poke Heero playfully on the chest.  
  
" Why are you so serious all the time Hee-chan? Look at that ---." He pointed at the shimmering lagoon, " don't you wanna enjoy the day for once?"  
  
"If I do take a swim with you will you leave me alone for the rest of the day?" Heero asked gazing steadily at Duo.  
  
Duo's eyes sparkled with glee.  
  
"Of course Hee-chan. Scout's honor," he promised solemnly keeping his crossed fingers out of Heero's view.  
  
With a sighed, Heero stood up and carefully put down his beloved laptop on the chair and stripped off his customary green tank top not noticing Duo's wide-eyes and bobbing Adam's apple. He sauntered off towards the edge of the wooden pier and waited impatiently for the braided boy to join him.   
  
**Oh my, my, my…this guy is pure sex.** Duo sighed with longing and stood up to follow his obsession, the bane of his existence.  
  
"Ready Hee-chan?" he asked ignoring the glare Heero gave him and decided to do something that would keep the boy awake at night for a long time.  
  
Duo rushed towards Heero and when he was just a foot away, he spread his arms and glomped the boy tightly and planted a big, squishy kiss on Heero's startled mouth. The momentum of Duo's unexpected move sent the two boys in the water and before it covered the two of them, one could see Prussian blue eyes glinting with shock and something else, perhaps ---pleasure?  
  
  
We were any age  
Floating through space  
Happy for once in the human race  
  
  
"The space is so big, ne, Hee-chan?" Duo asked as he piloted the cruiser he "borrowed" after their escape from an Oz base.  
  
Heero looked at the pilot of Deathscythe and marveled how he was able to retain his silly grin after two days of being beaten and whipped in an Oz prison. Duo looked like hell: T-shirt ripped to shreds with dried blood still clinging on it, showing his back full of deep lacerations from the steel-tipped whip. His left ankle was dislocated but all of these wounds and bruises were ignored by the chattering baka.  
  
Duo looked over his partner and noticed the frown marring his usually stoic face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How do you do it Duo?"   
  
"Do what?" Duo replied pretending not to here the real question.  
  
"Still smile and laugh after so much pain?"  
  
Duo was silent for a long time wanting to give a flippant answer but knowing that Perfect Soldier wouldn't buy it for a minute.   
  
" I guess I have lots of practice." he finally answered.  
  
"Practice?"  
  
"Yes, practice. When you lost everything you value…even your ability to mourn…all you have left is a …smile…a smile of bitterness."  
  
Heero stared at Duo with his usual stoic face that belied the sudden understanding and empathy he felt for the pilot.   
  
// Ah, yes…practice. He had lots of that too.//  
  
"I remember this old, old movie I once saw. It's about these three hot chicks and somebody they call Mugs, Bugs or something…."  
  
"Duo…"   
  
"Okay, okay…I was just explaining…OKAY!!! Well this goofy guy said something about pain making your heart grow stronger…it exercises it you know…and one of the girls said that she must have a heart of a rhino because she never learns and…and I think I also have one ---that's why I can smile despite…despite everything…." Duo trailed off.  
  
Heero was startled by the unusual analogy but after a second or two of thinking about Duo's confusing explanation it somehow made sense and offered a rare glimpse of the real Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Thank you, Duo."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being honest…for showing me --- you."  
  
Duo simply nodded. "You're welcome, Heero."  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
1 Tee-hee…sounds familiar? Charlie's Angels…I think Duo would really appreciate a girl-kicks-ass movie.  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
C & C are appreciated.... 


	2. Read My Mind Parts 3 & 4

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing does not belong to me (however hard I wish it was so). The charas I mentioned in this li'l fic of mine belong to Bandai, Sunrise, and Sotsu Agencies. I'm merely borrowing them for my nefarious purposes and I'll give them back slightly singed but still reasonably whole ^_~  
WARNINGS: Do you really need this? Oookay, this is a yaoi fic meaning boy kissing, groping, boy, etc.... First few parts are quite tame but last part is lemony throughout. You've been warned so no flames or I'll kick your ass to kingdom come!!!  
NOTES: There be spoilers here...so beware (Series, Endless Waltz). OOC in some ways but I like to think of it as softening Heero up a little...also AU (hmmm, maybe), sap (definitely!), TWT (of course ^_^)  
PAIRING: 1x2  
NOTES AGAIN: This is a vignette of our fav G-boys life based on a song fic by Vonda Shepard  
(again, I do not own the song, just borrowing). I've divided it into several parts in order not to bore you to death. This was supposed to be a short one but well, my muse just sorta had PMS and wanted me to suffer for quite a while, trying to piece together this gibberish crap.  
  
** … ** Duo's thoughts  
//…// Heero's thoughts  
  
  
TITLE: Read Your Mind (parts 3 & 4)  
  
  
On this sweet Sunday, and into Monday  
Your arms wrapped around me  
Where my love has found me  
Has finally found me  
But am I really free?  
  
  
  
**Am I dreaming? Somebody pinched me…no, on second thought…I think I like this dream too much. Hmmm, I think I'll stay here for a while….**  
  
Duo smiled at his foolish rumblings and turned his attention to his sleeping lover.  
  
**Hmmm, lover…I like the sound of that.**  
  
Gent, he smoothed back the unruly dark hair and trailed his fingers on the sharp plane of his lover's face. Tracing the eyebrows, down to the nose before softly caressing the swollen, red lips.  
  
The sleeping figure mumbled something before turning and cuddling to Duo's heated length .  
  
** Ohhhh, never thought that my koi was the type to cuddle…but am not complaining...not at all.**  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around his slumbering partner and nuzzled the warm neck.   
  
**I'll never be alone…never…ever…again….**  
  
Taking small nibbling bites, Duo proceeded to lick and suck at the exposed skin. He felt his lover's figure stirring and turned his head upwards and met sleepy Prussian blue eyes.  
  
" Morning Hee-koi. Whatcha want for breakfast?"  
  
************************************************  
If I could read your mind   
I hope I'd find  
The same love I have in mine  
If I could go back in time  
I'd try to find you  
And make up for all this wasted time.  
  
  
  
The seawall provided an ample barrier against the crashing of the waves, endlessly battering the stone foundation. On top of it perched two figures huddled together in a vain attempt to fight the rising wind and spray of the breaking waves.  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this." Heero muttered underneath his breath.  
  
"But Hee-chan just looked at the sea. Isn't it beautiful? It's so angry and wild…just like you." Duo ended with a grin.  
  
"Hn."  
  
The shivering braided boy cuddled closer to his lover who seemed impervious to the cold wind.  
  
"Brrrr, it's cold koi." Duo complained.  
  
Heero looked at the boy beside him and shook his head. "Well baka, if you only brought a jacket with you then you wouldn't be turning blue right now."   
  
With an irritated grunt he took off his own jacket leaving him with his thin shirt and draped it over Duo's shivering shoulders.  
  
"But Heero…" Duo protested.  
  
"Just shut up and watch the waves."  
  
Duo smiled and twined his fingers around Heero's, "Love you too Hee-chan."  
  
"Hn."  
  
For a long time there was only silence between the two boys; each lost in his own thoughts as they watched the raging sea.  
  
Then Duo's unusually hesitant voice broke into Heero's musings.  
  
"Hee-chan…did you ever imagine that we'd end up together?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo turned to Heero earnestly and continued, not deterred by his grunts.  
  
" You know it took me a long time to finally have the guts to show you how I really feel. I've lovedyou since I first saw you."  
  
"Duo, you almost killed me when you first saw me." Heero reminded his lover.  
  
Duo grinned rakishly, "Uh, are you teasing me Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, I did shoot you…twice but it doesn't mean that I didn't notice how gorgeous you were while I was pulling the trigger."  
  
"You're sick…you know that don't you?" Heero replied with a smirk.  
  
Duo giggled. "No seriously. Maybe that's why I just wounded you and not killed you. If I wanted to I could have…I never missed."  
  
"Hn…sick bastard."  
  
"Ditto, Hee-koi."  
  
Duo snuggled deeper into Heero's embrace before continuing his ramblings.  
  
"You know the only thing I regret about…." Duo started only to be cut short by Heero's sudden stiffness against him.  
  
"You…you have regrets about us?" Heero asked brows drawing together.  
  
Duo realized that Heero was really upset with his remarks and scrambled upwards, facing Heero fully. "Wait Heero…let me finish first. The only thing that I regret now is that it took me so long to confess my feelings for you. I wasted so much time and I regret that. If only I had the courage to tell you how I feel then we could have been together months ago."  
  
Heero felt intense relief swept all over his body, warming the coldness that seemed to have enveloped his body when he heard Duo's comment about having regrets.  
  
"Duo, I think I wouldn't have been ready months ago. The end of the war freed something within me, something that was solely focused in completing all my missions that it swept everything out of its path. I would have hurt you if you told me before I was ready." Heero explained.  
  
Duo stared at Heero intensely before nodding in affirmation.  
  
" I think I knew that even way back then…perhaps, subconsciously, I was waiting for the right moment to tell you and yes, I would have been badly hurt if you had refused my love." Duo replied, once again resuming his cuddling.  
  
"No more talk of regrets, Duo." Heero said firmly.  
  
"Yes Heero…no regrets…ever…."   
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
More Author's Notes: Gomen nasai....this is kinda short but am getting ready for some angst and mayhem....he!he! maybe I'll forget the mayhem part and just stick to a little bitty angst...^_^  
My muse Isadora just kicked me for being so sappy but I guess I just can't help it...sigh...i love wrting sappy stories...so sue me!  
C & C are appreciated.... 


	3. Read My Mind Parts 5 & 6

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing does not belong to me (however hard I wish it was so). The charas I mentioned in this li'l fic of mine belong to Bandai, Sunrise, and Sotsu Agencies. I'm merely borrowing them for my nefarious purposes and I'll give them back slightly singed but still reasonably whole ^_~  
WARNINGS: Do you really need this? Oookay, this is a yaoi fic meaning boy kissing, groping, boy, etc.... First few parts are quite tame but last part is lemony throughout. You've been warned so no flames or I'll kick your ass to kingdom come!!!  
NOTES: There be spoilers here...so beware (Series, Endless Waltz). OOC in some ways but I like to think of it as softening Heero up a little...also AU (hmmm, maybe), sap (definitely!), TWT (of course ^_^)  
In these chapters you will find LIME so get your glass and start squeeeeeeezing....and a new one for me... ali'l bit of angst (he!he!)  
PAIRING: 1x2  
NOTES AGAIN: This is a vignette of our fav G-boys life based on a song fic by Vonda Shepard  
(again, I do not own the song, just borrowing). I've divided it into several parts in order not to bore you to death. This was supposed to be a short one but well, my muse just sorta had PMS and wanted me to suffer for quite a while, trying to piece together this gibberish crap.   
  
** … ** Duo's thoughts  
//…// Heero's thoughts  
  
  
TITLE: Read Your Mind (parts 5 & 6 )  
  
  
  
  
Like a broken record  
I've stayed protected  
From promises, from disappointments  
I wanna hear your dreams, wanna drift away  
Wanna break you in...  
  
  
"Relena's been kidnapped." Heero announced before snagging his jacket and walking towards the ship's nearest exit .  
  
Duo stared at Heero uncomprehendingly. "That's it?! You're not going to tell me anything else except that the former Queen of the World was kidnapped before you rush out here like some kind of knight in shining armor?" he spat out angrily.  
  
"What do you want me to say Duo? You know that she needs me." Heero replied impatiently running agitated fingers over his already mussed hair.  
  
"Well, why don't you ask me to go with you? Or ask me if it's okay for you to run to her whenever that bitch calls you?!"  
  
"Relena is not a bitch." Heero calmly replied after Duo's outburst.  
  
"Oh yeah, maybe with you she isn't but with the rest of us? Can you say S-N-O-B?"  
  
"Look Duo, I don't have time for this. You'll find all the details in the ship's log and it's up to you if you want to join me or not." Heero answered in a voice devoid of any emotion.  
  
" Why does she always comes between us Heero? Every time I thought that all of this is over…something pops out of the woodwork…usually something in pink!" Duo snarled.  
  
For a moment Heero looked confused and then he turned aside to hide his grin remembering Relena's obssession with the disgusting color.  
  
//This is beginning to sound ridiculous.//  
  
"Duo, you have to understand. If Relena was indeed taken then it only means one thing. Another person or group wants to undo everything we worked so hard to attain. I thought that everything is over but all we had was just a brief respite in this fuckin' endless war." Heero explained trying to break through Duo's jealous rage and make him understand the seriousness of the situation.  
  
Duo remained seething in silence for a moment longer before his shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero…I know that you're just doing what's right and I lashed out on you. I was just…I was just afraid." Duo whispered in a small voice.  
  
Heero took a step towards Duo. "Afraid of what?" he asked.  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around himself, feeling a sudden chill enveloped his body.  
  
"I'm afraid that we won't be lucky this time…that I'll lose you because of this stupid incident, and that stupid girl." Duo replied biting his lips to keep himself from crying.  
  
Heero reached out and pulled Duo in his arms, embracing him tightly.  
  
"No, Duo. I promise you that I won't do anything foolish this time. I have you now to think of." Heero said trying to sooth the trembling boy.  
  
Duo scrubbed his eyes, blotting out the tears.  
  
"I'm such a spineless, asshole." Duo said.  
  
"Stop it. You're just being honest and to tell you the truth I also feel the same. When this is over…I want us to go away; some place where you can start your own junk shop and build anything want. I'll...I'll even let you blow up the shop occasionally, " Heero added trying to make his koibito smile. " I want a place where we can look at the sea all day and kiss under the stars." Heero rambled on and on, knowing that Duo needed something to look forward to.  
  
Duo smiled for the first time that day and hugged Heero to him.  
  
"Wow, koi. I think that's the longest speech you've ever made." Duo said affecting an awed expression.  
  
Heero let out a rusty laugh and pulled Duo's braid.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Yup, your baka."   
  
Heero pulled the surprised braided pilot into his arms and kissed him until Duo almost turned blue from lack of air and his toes curled up with the force of the emotions coming out of the usually stoic Wing pilot. Heero momentarily let go of the pilot to scatter small, nibbling kisses on Duo's face, deliberately avoiding the other's swollen lips. He took Duo's chin into his mouth, sucking and licking it before finally capturing the pilot's trembling lips. He licked Duo's lower lip before taking it in his mouth and sucking lightly . Then, he plunged his tongue into Duo's mouth where he dueled for supremacy with the other's curious appendage. Finally, Heero had to end the kiss before he was too aroused to stop. He wrapped his arms around Duo in order to stop the trembling of their bodies from unsatisfied desire. They stayed like that for a time, neither of them wanting to let go, fearful of the unknown waiting for them.  
  
"Heero, you have to go. Relena's waiting for a knight and generous guy that I am, I'm letting her borrow you." Duo said with an impish grin that could not hide the worry behind his sparkling eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah…Relena's been kidnapped." Heero seemed to have forgotten his mission for a moment, his focused intent on calming his lover. With a last squeeze on Duo's shoulders he let go and headed back to his original destination ---the ship's door.  
  
Duo gave another contented smile and with a teasing grin he muttered quietly, unable to look away from Heero's retreating form, "Yup…all for the woman he loves."   
  
Duo nearly doubled over with laughter and shock when he saw that Heero, without turning around or breaking his stride, gave him the middle finger.  
  
"I heard that!" Heero shouted unable to hide his satisfied smirk, knowing with a strange certainty that everything will turn out all right.  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
Oh, I wanna stay  
Stay in heaven, oh in heaven  
And see my life finally begin  
Will we be together, oh forever?  
Darling please let me in  
  
  
  
The war was finally over ---with the death of Dekim Barton and the failure of the Barton Foundation to push through with their evil plan, peace had finally spread throughout Earth and the colonies. This time peace was attained not only by the Gundam pilots but by the people themselves who fought for their rights to live in a world without fear of domination. The Gundams were no more…each and every one them were blown up after the official surrender of the rebels in order to prevent any other threats of using such destructive weapons of war.  
  
Duo heaved a sigh as he walk along the shore, bending to roll up his jeans in order to avoid getting it wet. Before he straightened up, he picked up his discarded boots and windbreaker. He purposely took off his jacket wanting to feel the cool sea breeze lashing against his slight form.  
  
His mind wandered back to the last battle, the final time the Gundam pilots were together, fighting for what he truly hoped as the last battle, the battle that would end a long-drawn out war.   
  
** It was a close call, god, was it too close. I thought I would have the opportunity to finally press that little red button and go BOOM!**  
  
Duo shook his head unable to believe that after years of fighting it ended because the citizens finally woke up and took matters into their own hands.   
  
**Hmp, why didn't they do this before? Rather anti-climactic, don't you think so?**  
  
He let out a dry chuckle. "Geez, this is bad. Now I'm addressing questions to myself. I really need someone to talk to. All this silence isn't just my thing. How could Heero and Trowa stand the solitude?"  
  
"It takes a lot of practice and self-restraint which you'll never have."  
  
The voice behind him startled Duo and his hand automatically went to his empty waistband groping for the gun that was no longer there, automatically crouching down in a fighting position.  
  
"Hn, baka."  
  
Duo blinked in disbelief, slowly straightening up, before a big grin split his face.  
  
"Hee-chan!" he exclaimed joyfully before bounding towards the Wing pilot and enveloping him in a big hug. "You're here, you're finally here!"  
  
Heero squeezed back just as hard before pushing back Duo and looking his fill.  
  
"Did ya miss me, Hee-koi?" Duo said, still grinning with delight at the sight of his lover.  
  
"Hn, what do you think?"   
  
The braided ex-pilot smiled and wound his arms around Heero's neck. "What took you so long to get here?" he asked.  
  
"I had to file my mission report with the Preventers. They offered me a job in the Head Office, by the way." Heero commented.  
  
"Really? Are you gonna take it?" Duo asked.  
  
"Maybe. I'm still thinking about it. I guess it depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On whether you want to stay here on Earth or go back to L2." Heero explained.  
  
" What if I tell you I want to go back to L2?" Duo inquired.  
  
"Well then I'll have to give my regrets to Lady Une. One thing is for sure, I'm not going to let you leave without me." Heero said in a firm tone.  
  
Duo stared at his lover for a long time. "Are you sure that you're ready for this?" he swept his hands towards the two of them. "Are you ready to commit yourself to me Heero?"  
  
" Hn, what do you think?"  
  
"Heero, I'm serious here. God, I can't believe I said that," Duo slapped his forehead before he continued, " It's just that you always avoid the C-word before."  
  
Heero was quiet for a moment before he disengaged himself from Duo and towed the boy towards a wooden bench situated not far away from where they were standing. He pushed Duo into the bench and sat beside him, facing him squarely.  
  
"I'm not afraid of commitment Duo not when it comes to you. What I was afraid of was that I wouldn't be able to fulfill my promise to you and hurt you in the process. That's why I never talk about commitment, of committing myself to you before the war ended. I'm not sure that I'll survive it ---hell, even Dr. J expected me to die for the cause... I...I just didn't want to give you more pain." Heero ended his long explanation with a sigh.   
  
Duo gazed at Heero with troubled eyes, wanting to comfort his lover but unable to think of anything reassuring enough to say.  
  
"But I almost messed up with the Barton rebellion...I almost broke my promise to you." Heero continued. "Do you remember me promising you that we'll have a future together?Future..hah! I talk about the future but deep down inside I know I don't deserve a future...I don't deserve you. I took away other people's future...I certainly do not have any right to have one of my own!" Heero spat out angrily.  
  
Duo laid his hand on Heero's tense shoulders, rubbing gently...wanting to convey his understanding with just a simple touch.  
  
" While I was fighting Wufei I couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about the past...of that little girl...of those times I tried to self-destruct to fulfill my mission. and for the first time in my life I felt fear...fear that paralyzed me and made me stop fighting, fear that was urging me to just let go...but something kept me sane out there Duo...something made me feel more than just an automaton...I realized that I have to survive this battle if only for you...for I have found my salvation in you...."  
  
Duo was reeling with Heero's revelation not expecting the Perfect Soldier to harbor any doubts or fear at all. He was used to seeing the invincible Wing pilot and this rare glimpse of the other's vulnerability made him realized the extent of Heero's feelings for him.  
  
He took hold of Heero's hand, gripping it tightly. "Koi, I'm so sorry for doubting you. My only excuse is that I was also afraid. Everyone who tried to get close to me , everyone who committed themselves to me died and…and hearing the word commitment from you somehow finalized everything. I want you to really understand what is at stake here. Loving the God of Death have consequences, you know. I'm so afraid that you'll leave me too." he ended with a pained whisper.   
  
"Duo, I promise that I'll never leave you behind but I want you to promise too that you'll never leave me, ever." Heero vowed solemnly.  
  
Duo nodded, "Yes, Heero, this is forever."  
  
Heero and Duo looked at each other before simultaneously breaking into happy and uncharacteristic (for Heero, that is) laughter.  
  
" Gosh, we're so damn serious and downright melodramatic in our old age, Hee-chan." Duo commented poking Heero on the ribs.  
  
"Speak for yourself, old man." Heero returned.  
  
The look of amazement in Duo's eyes made Heero laugh even harder. Duo grinned, happy to see his lover loosened up and relaxed.  
  
He stood and started to look around as if searching for something. "No, I don't believe it. You must be Hee-chan's twin. Now tell me where you hid him." Duo said, still looking around.  
  
Heero let out an amused snort before he reached out to pull Duo on his lap. "You have a lot to learn about me, Duo. A whole damn lot."  
  
"Well, we have all the time in the world."  
  
"So, what's your decision? Are we staying here or should we find a dealer for that new beach house property you bought?" Heero asked trying to look innocent when Duo glared at him.  
  
"You know?! Then why the hell didn't you say so in the first place? All this crap about going back to L2 with me when you absolutely, positively know that I want to settle here and already bought a house and…!!!" Duo's sputtering was cut short by Heero's fierce kiss.  
  
After a minute or two Heero lifted his head and looked at a dazed Duo. "Duo, there's no such thing as absolute certainty. I just want to make sure that you really want this, that's why I asked. Making unprecedented inferences could only lead to false conclusions."  
  
Duo looked at Heero with exaggerated horror. "Okay that's it. I'm never letting you work within fifty meters of Wufei. He's rubbing off you." he ended with a wail.  
  
"Baka." Heero tugged at Duo's braid and crushed Duo's lips with his own.  
  
The two lovers began kissing hungrily --- oblivious to their surroundings, trying to squelch the fire within their bodies brought about by a long separation. Heero, unsatisfied with a mere kiss, started to let his hands roam around his love's body --- from the lightly muscled chest down to the flat abdomen before dropping down to Duo's firm ass. He cupped the tempting treat into his hands, squeezing gently but relentlessly. Duo let out a moan that drove Heero crazy with lust. He bent down to swing Duo into his arms.  
  
"Now, point me to our new house, koi." Heero commanded huskily.  
  
**************************************************  
To be continued....  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Sorry it took me a long time to post this. I'm kinda busy these days and I haven't got the time to beta and post my fic ASAP.  
Well...just one chapter to go and this fic is finish! I haven't written an angsty fic before but I hope you'll forgive me this time. It's one of those days...but I promise I'll revert back to my usual sappy self by my next fic. 


	4. Author's Annoying Note

Konnichiwa!

If you took time to read my story and now you're cursing me for leaving it hanging…well, don't kill me yet, ne? 

I'm sure that you're quite aware that Fanfic.Net is not allowing NC-17 stories and of course I can't go against them **winks**. 

So, if you really, really want to read my NC-17 version of "Morning After" or "Read My Mind Part 7" kindly go to my yahoo group (which is noticeably ignored and unappreciated**sighs**) chibijed_scribbles@yahoogroups.com and dig in to your heart's content. Thanks a million for leaving reviews (my kinda subtle way of telling you to PLEASE review).

chibijed


End file.
